The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Oh (Home) *Piglet - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Tigger - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Owl - Genie (Aladdin) *Rabbit - The Lorax *Eeyore - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Gopher - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Kanga - Joy (Inside Out) *Roo - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Christopher Robin - Curious George Scenes *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Oh the Boov) *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 2 - Oh's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 4 - Oh Visits Curious George *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 6 - Lunch as the Lorax's/Oh Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 7 - Oh and Genie Meet Olaf *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 9 - Olaf Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE BOOV" *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 10 - Oh Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 12 - Oh Visits Deku Link *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 13 - Tea Time with Genie *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 14 - Oh Meets the Scarecrow (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 15 - Oh Meets the Scarecrow (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 19 - The Hero Party/Deku Link Gives His House to Genie *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 21 - The Lorax's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce the Scarecrow Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 23 - The Lorax Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 24 - Scarecrows Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 25 - The Scarecrow Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 26 - The Scarecrow Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *Home *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Wizard of Oz *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Lorax *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *JumpStart Typing *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Inside Out *Everyone's Hero *Curious George *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *Curious George (TV Series) Gallery Oh as Winnie the Pooh Deku Link as Piglet The Scarecrow as Tigger Genie as Owl The Lorax as Rabbit Botley the Robot as Eeyore Olaf the Snowman as Gopher Joy as Kanga Screwie as Roo Curious George as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof